


level up

by yunyeos



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dom Choi Jongho, Kissing, M/M, More Porn than Plot, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Some Texting/Messaging, Spitroasting, Sub Jeong Yunho, Sub Song Mingi, Threesome - M/M/M, gaymers, things escalate quickly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:28:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24398755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunyeos/pseuds/yunyeos
Summary: Immediately after the round, Jongho was greeted with two friend requests. He recognized their users as members of the team he played against. Expecting to be cursed out, he gladly accepted them both, and received a direct message from one of the users right after.He opened the message and blinked, surprise hitting him for the second time that night.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi
Comments: 12
Kudos: 199





	level up

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to jongho love fest mods for letting me write for this fest again and to my friend S for encouraging me to finish this ^^

A long, long time ago, before he opened his League account, Jongho was just an ordinary guy. He worked in the evening, had a roommate who he maintained a friendly relationship with, and followed the same mundane sleep-eat-work routine everyday. In his free time, he watched other people play video games on the Internet, mainly _League of Legends_ streams and other miscellaneous Let’s Play series. The Let’s Plays were an easily accessible source of entertainment for Jongho and for a while, he did not need much else.  
  
However, after some time, Jongho gets bored of simply watching videos. He grows curious about what it is like to play for himself. His interest is especially directed towards League as the League streams were the ones he’d watch the most frequently.  
  
Jongho already owns a laptop, but it’s only reserved for work purposes, and he is unsure how well it would survive from handling such a busy game such as League. So, he decides to venture out and buy a keyboard, which has a rainbow backlit because Jongho thought it looked cool, and monitor for himself.  
  
Jongho normally uses his AirPods with his laptop, but since they are incompatible with his new model of PC, he purchases a sleek little headset to accommodate.  
  
For a couple of days, Jongho only abides by the basics. He mirrors some of the common strategies that he’s seen in numerous streams, and struggles with a couple of unsuccessful games along the way because of it. Occasionally, he’d win. He gets the hang of the mechanics quickly and develops his own strategies, while still loosely following the basics.  
  
Soon enough, Jongho finds himself keeping pace with teams that mostly contain highly ranked members with only a season’s worth of experience underneath his own belt. It is a very impressive feat, but Jongho doesn’t realize it as such until he becomes the one who deals the final blow against the opposing team for the first time, ensuring a win for his own seasoned team.  
  
The moment would be unforgettable to him. He remembers that, at the time, he blinked at his screen and rubbed his eyes a little at disbelief. A smile had grown on his face after he realized that his team had indeed won because of him.  
  
Huh, Jongho had thought. He supposed that he could be good at anything if he put his mind to it, after all.  
  
Immediately after the round, Jongho was greeted with two friend requests. He recognized their users as members of the team he played against. Expecting to be cursed out, he gladly accepted them both, and received a direct message from one of the users right after.  
  
He opened the message and blinked, surprise hitting him for the second time that night.  
  
**Mingi**  
i was going to drag you for your basic skin but you ended up beating us and i didnt expect you to accept my req but HI...  
wait i just saw your account age??? UM  
type /r to respond ahh pls dont leave me hanging  
  
Jongho was completely accustomed to receiving curses and threats in-game after wins, but in these messages there were no insults at all, or even a hint of a negative tone. He had no idea what he should make out of the praise, so he typed out a simple response, somehow manifesting his entire heart and soul and gratitude in a single word.  
  
**Jongho**  
thanks! :]  
  
Not too long after, he received another direct message from the other user who requested him.  
  
**Yunho**  
i think mingi already messaged you first haha but WOW!!! :O  
i just wanted to say that haha, gg!  
  
The message made Jongho smile. He replied to this one with ease, showing a little sportsmanship.  
  
**Jongho**  
gg! :]  
  
  
  
  
  
They don’t stop talking there. Jongho is pleasantly surprised when he goes online the next day and immediately receives a private message from Yunho asking if he’d like to play with him and Mingi, to which Jongho accepts.  
  
Jongho didn’t realize it then, but Yunho and Mingi friending him and being impressed with his gameplay was pretty high praise. Both of their account ages are multiple years older than Jongho’s, and they are also pretty highly ranked compared to him.  
  
Jongho plays on their side, but he soon learns that it’s more fun and exciting to play against them, or have one of them as his teammate and the other remain on the opposing side. From playing with them, he discovers Mingi’s thorough intelligence and Yunho’s keen intuition, and is fascinated by both of them.  
  
It is difficult to maintain a three-way conversation on League, so they migrate to Instagram rather quickly. They open a group DM where they not only send messages but other media, such as photos and videos featuring their everyday life, and from then on they rapidly become closer.  
  
When Jongho receives his friends’ Instagram handles, he immediately follows them both and scrolls through their photos. At first, he feels a little strange for lurking, but he thinks that Yunho and Mingi would probably do the same for him and each other. Their face reveals have become a topic of conversation before, when they revealed their voices to each other a few weeks ago while playing and wondered what each other looked like.  
  
Jongho opens Mingi’s page first. He expected the other’s feed to be colorful and wild, mirroring his personality, but his feed is actually quite clean. Coordinated and tidy, it follows a light color scheme that is pleasing to the eyes.  
  
Jongho has to do some extra digging through Mingi’s photos, because his face isn’t visible in any of them. He quickly discovers his selfies among a post that has a thumbnail of some scenic nature.  
  
Mingi is handsome. He has a tall nose and full lips and Jongho can only imagine if he turned his head, he’d have a sharp and striking profile. He's tall, too, with long legs and a narrow waist, but Jongho doesn’t have any idea how tall he is exactly.  
  
Before this moment, Jongho barely had any idea what Mingi looked like. Mingi sounds so animated and alive through his mic, but when relaxed, his voice is deep and has a full quality to it. It is interesting and satisfying to finally match a voice to a face.  
  
Jongho scrolls for a few more minutes, feeding into his curiosity a little more before visiting Yunho’s page.  
  
Yunho’s account is unlike Jongho’s expectations. His post count is a single digit number and his photos focus on moments that Jongho guesses are meaningful to him. His very first post is from his high school graduation, just a photo of his empty gown hanging in his closet.  
  
Yunho does not have any selfies on his page, but when Jongho swipes his thumb across the page, he is tagged in many photos that Jongho gladly scrolls through.  
  
It doesn’t take long to find Yunho’s face. Yunho is also handsome. Tall, too, compared to his friends. Jongho laughs a little as he imagines himself sandwiched between Yunho and Mingi, and starts to get a little giddy about the idea of meeting them in person. However, he has no idea where either of them resides, so his amusement is shot down quickly.  
  
Jongho resumes examining Yunho’s face. His features are rounder than Mingi’s, and he has a delightful smile which he showcases well in group photos. While playing, Yunho sounds very passionate and dynamic, but when they’re chatting about anything, his voice is soothing and warm.  
  
Somehow, Jongho thinks his voice befits his appearance.  
  
Finally satisfied, Jongho puts his “stalking” to an end and closes the app. He quietly wonders what Yunho and Mingi would think of him if they saw his page before going to work.  
  
  
  
  
  
Then, Jongho learns that both of his friends live in Seoul.  
  
He’s absolutely ecstatic and wants to meet them right away. His friends mirror the same sentiments, excited about the idea of meeting, too. Together they spend many late nights discussing with fervor what they would do as a little trio.  
  
The conversations often resolve in a saddened tone, filled with many crying emojis and frowning emoticons. They may live in the same city, but Seoul is huge and they each manage to live different lives. As it turns out, it is very difficult to coordinate three different schedules so that they’d match.  
  
To make up for it, they’d go out as pairs as often as they could.  
  
Their first meetings weren’t anything spectacular. Jongho already knows so much about his friends that he doesn’t really process that this will be his first encounter with each of them.  
  
He recognizes Mingi right away when he meets him. Conversation flies by effortlessly; it’s as if they’ve met up as old friends after a long time.  
  
Their outings together are very fun. Just like in-game, Mingi always has new ideas on where they should go and what to do. Any stress Jongho experienced in the past days is quickly forgotten after spending a day with Mingi. They’d meet up at a certain landmark and Mingi would take Jongho anywhere he thought of, including arcades, fairs, and festivals.  
  
Jongho finds out that Mingi is much more handsome in person. A photo can’t ever do him justice anymore. Somehow, his attractiveness is amplified by his overwhelmingly cheesy sense of humor. Luckily enough, his cringe worthy one liners perfectly align with Jongho’s heart that is deeply receptive to all dad jokes and the like.  
  
Jongho’s height difference with Mingi is noticeable, but for some reason Jongho never found it very remarkable. He supposes that it’s because of the way Mingi portrays himself. His first impression was very warm and welcoming and Jongho hardly noticed the difference then.  
  
When he meets Yunho, height is the first thing he notices. As a result, he gets a little flustered, but he finds out that Yunho’s smile is just as dazzling in person as it is in photos. When he directs that smile to Jongho, he immediately feels at ease.  
  
Hanging out with Yunho is a different experience, but enjoyable all the same. Being in Yunho’s company is so enjoyable and they still manage to have plenty of fun despite the fact that their activities aren’t anything spectacular. Their activities include movies, dinner, and some sightseeing, as Yunho has lived in Seoul for the shortest amount of time and it turns out he’s often too immersed in his work and games to explore the city.  
  
Yunho genuinely laughs at all of Jongho’s jokes, which not only feeds into Jongho’s ego but also touches his heart. He knows that his sense of humor causes cringes and not lighthearted chuckles, so the effort Yunho puts in getting to know him better is very touching.  
  
Yunho and Mingi meet up, too. It’s news to Jongho that they weren’t very close before friending him. They recognized each other in past games but never initiated a conversation before. Jongho teases them a lot but also expresses his sincere support. He’s very glad that they are all getting closer.  
  
One day, Jongho feels sick and a little under the weather. He calls in sick for work and is about to take a long power nap before his phone buzzes with messages from Mingi.  
  
**Mingi**  
yunho: [sees anything resembling a bear] look mingi it’s jongho! i want to get it for him!! do you think jjongie would like this...?  
i think he misses you? idk :/  
on the other hand i’m doing just fine though! hope you get well soon!  
  
**Jongho**  
aw tell yunho that i miss him too!  
  
**Mingi**  
what about ME?  
  
**Jongho**  
you just said you were fine?  
  
**Mingi**  
who said that?! definitely not me!! i’m not fine!!!  
jonghooo i miss you soo much i could die rn :((  
  
Jongho clutches his used tissue tighter and smiles for the first time that day without realizing it.  
  
**Jongho**  
i miss you too, mingi! :]  
  
  
  
  
  
One of them gets his work hours adjusted and it becomes so much easier to hang out as a trio.  
  
But, the setup becomes a huge question.  
  
It is very difficult and awfully tedious to transport three monitors and keyboards into one room, so that was out of the question. Additionally, most PC cafés nearby tend to have early closing hours, which were hardly accommodating for the trio’s late night League sessions, typically nearing four in the morning.  
  
So, usually at Yunho’s house because he lives alone and it is fairly spacious, they end up relying on harmonious, peaceful, and family-friendly multiplayer games such as _Super Smash Bros, Mario Kart,_ and _Monopoly._  
  
The games may be a massive downgrade from _League of Legends,_ but Jongho can’t bring himself to care. What they play doesn’t matter to Jongho, because he finds the same amount of joy, or maybe even more, in playing with his friends in person than long distance.  
  
Yunho and Mingi seem to enjoy it all the same, and as their legs press against Jongho’s as they huddle on the couch in front of Yunho’s widescreen television, Jongho finds himself without a care in the world.  
  
Jongho also finds himself feeling... much more complicated feelings than he’s used to experiencing. He’s made so many fond memories with his friends. Best friends, actually, as they once declared when they were drunk on both the late night and a round of drinks.  
  
Best friends. Those words get Jongho a little choked up. Usually, other acquaintances find Jongho’s passion for games to be rather overwhelming, and lately his interests haven’t been matching with the people he tries to befriend. He has developed a bit of a competitive edge after some time, one that might be too intense for the ordinary person.  
  
However, Yunho and Mingi, who are as competitive, if not more, share his enthusiasm in every level, and have made him feel comfortable and more welcome than any home he’s ever stepped in.  
  
Their friendship is so nice and Jongho appreciates it so much, but sometimes he wonders what it would be like if it was different.  
  
  
  
  
  
When the round ends, there’s a cheer, a sigh, and an anguished groan.  
  
As the ranking screen appears on the television, three hands meet at the snack bowl which only has a single cheese puff inside of it.  
  
Yunho quickly withdraws his hand. He gestures to Jongho. “You can have it. You won, after all!”  
  
“Ah, really?” Jongho picks up the snack but doesn’t eat it. “I think Mingi deserves it more. It’s not easy being second best,” he teases.  
  
“I hate it here,” Mingi rolls his eyes, but gladly accepts the final cheese puff when Jongho feeds it to him. He swallows thickly and says, “but I think I want to kiss you both.”  
  
There is not a single hint of regret on his face when he says it. Even moments after, he still looks confident and sure and not joking at all. It's different, the atmosphere, the exact kind of different Jongho has wanted.  
  
Jongho’s sure his own heartbeat stills for a moment.  
  
“Me too,” Yunho says. His confession is quiet, but his expression lacks hesitancy, his eyes intense and determined.  
  
Jongho sees that Yunho is also serious about this, and feels something sharp strike his chest.  
  
“Oh,” one of them breathes out. Jongho realizes that it was him who said that because both Mingi and Yunho look at him.  
  
Jongho regains his mind quickly, though, because he watches Mingi with a dangerous gaze. “Then go ahead and do it.”  
  
The command alone becomes more than enough to persuade Mingi to surge forward into Jongho’s space and kiss him.  
  
Jongho is a bit in disbelief when Mingi’s lips touch his own. Mingi also feels hesitant, keeping the contact gentle, but he quickly grows passionate the moment Jongho shows any kind of response, cupping Mingi’s warm cheek with his palm. A rush of emotions come to Jongho at that moment, which are all amplified by the fact that Yunho is watching them, quiet but impossible to forget his presence.  
  
Mingi tilts his head and deepens the kiss. Jongho hums approvingly. Mingi is lovely and so pliant for Jongho, letting him take the lead and gasping a little when Jongho sucks on his tongue. Mingi releases a sweet sigh into Jongho’s mouth when he lightly grazes his lower lip with his teeth.  
  
As if reminding them that he’s there, Yunho lets out a little breathless whine, causing Jongho and Mingi to part. A bashful expression appears on Yunho’s features after he realizes what he’s done, averting his eyes to avoid their gazes.  
  
Jongho chuckles. “Better kiss him too, huh?”  
  
Mingi hums. “Yeah,” he agrees, and turns to kiss Yunho.  
  
Yunho quickly shows his reaction, riled up from earlier, humming in Mingi’s mouth. Their contact is open-mouthed, wet and loud in Yunho’s living room. Mingi holds Yunho’s face so gently and Yunho’s fingers are curled in the front of the other’s shirt so tightly. Jongho can’t help but be fascinated by the sight of them together.  
  
Yunho’s grip on Mingi’s shirt loosens as he parts from him. A blush is high on his cheeks and Jongho takes the opportunity to kiss Yunho next.  
  
Yunho makes a soft noise to which Jongho responds with a smirk. Yunho’s lips are soft and they feel a little swollen from kissing Mingi. Jongho finds himself enjoying the sensation almost too much, his desire growing intense but it ebbs away as Yunho runs his hands over Jongho’s ticklish sides and Jongho is left smiling against his lips.  
  
When they separate, Mingi has a deep blush on his face from watching them.  
  
“Your bedroom... is it big?” Mingi asks Yunho.  
  
“I’d say so...” Yunho answers.  
  
“Let’s go, then,” Jongho says.  
  
Yunho turns off the television since the game was definitely being neglected at that point and leads his new lovers to his bedroom. Jongho and Mingi take a small break to be amazed that Yunho has a separate room for gaming when they pass by it.  
  
Yunho sounds embarrassed. “Ah, c’mon, it’s really not that special!”  
  
“Are you kidding me? Your setup is so sexy and more professional than some pros who just play in their parents’ basements,” Mingi says, planting a kiss on his lips.  
  
“Thanks,” Yunho laughs, holding Mingi’s waist as he reciprocates the affection. He glances at the doorway. “Jongho?”  
  
“Huh? Oh, sorry,” Jongho shakes his head and steps inside Yunho’s room.  
  
“Don’t be sorry. Are you alright?” Yunho asks. Mingi extends his arm to him, inviting Jongho to an impromptu group hug.  
  
“Yeah, I’m fine, just... feeling feelings,” Jongho laughs and joins them.  
  
“Hmm?” Yunho prompts. “What feelings?”  
  
“Like...” With Yunho and Mingi’s patient and gentle gazes on him, Jongho struggles to find the right words. “It’s kind of a mix of really liking you two and I’ve just wanted this for a really long time,” he says.  
  
“Jongho, you’re so cute,” Mingi grins at him.  
  
Jongho narrows his eyes. “I’m not cute.”  
  
Mingi lifts a brow as if challenging him to prove it. “Oh, yeah?”  
  
Jongho thinks about how weak Mingi became against his lips and becomes motivated to recreate the feeling. He grabs Mingi’s hips and draws his body closer towards him, Mingi melting against his side. Mingi’s mouth falls open in a silent gasp and tilts his head back when Jongho presses kisses to his neck.  
  
Jongho guides them to the large bed, and Mingi with his long limbs stumbles backwards and ungracefully flops onto the bed, the lower half of his body hanging off the edge.  
  
Yunho greets Mingi from above, chuckling at his dazed expression before leaning down to kiss him. Mingi meets him in the middle, sitting up and propping his body with his elbows. He hums into Yunho’s mouth, pleased, and shifts his hips a little, letting his legs fall open. Jongho approaches him and stands between his spread legs. He strokes Mingi’s thigh in both appreciation and to get his attention.  
  
Mingi whines at having to disrupt the contact with Yunho but he eventually does so, resting the back of his head on Yunho’s shoulder as he looks up at Jongho with shiny eyes.  
  
Jongho runs the pad of his thumb along the seam of Mingi’s lips, parting them slightly as he drags his thumb downward. Mingi’s chest rises with a quick, shallow breath, his eyelids becoming heavier with every touch Jongho lays on him.  
  
Yunho takes Mingi’s wrists and puts them behind his back, holding him still.  
  
“Gonna let Jongho use your mouth?” Yunho asks.  
  
“Yeah,” Mingi nods, his voice thick. Jongho takes a step back to step out of his pants and smirks when Mingi whimpers at him. He drags his shirt over his head and it should be comical, the way Mingi moans at the sight of him, but all Jongho feels is heat stirring deep inside of him.  
  
“What’s gotten you this worked up, huh?” Jongho teases, returning between Mingi’s legs once he’s fully unclothed.  
  
Mingi has his eyebrows drawn together and his lower lip juts out in such a devastating way, struggling to inch forward with Yunho restricting him from behind and Jongho who’s close in proximity but not close enough. Jongho chuckles at the whine Mingi lets out from all the teasing and finally decides to show mercy, stepping forward and feeding Mingi his cock.  
  
Mingi‘s expression smoothens out once his mouth is all stuffed, but he doesn’t grow quiet at all, moaning when Jongho’s cock finally touches his tongue. Mingi bends forward, taking in more of Jongho’s cock. Jongho curls his fingers in his hair and Mingi’s eyes slip shut.  
  
Experimentally, Jongho rocks his hips and is met with little to no resistance from Mingi’s throat, just a little flutter when Mingi impressively swallows around him.  
  
Yunho rests his fingers on the base of Mingi’s neck, feeling the hot skin shift under his fingertips as he swallows.  
  
“Wow,” Yunho whispers, quietly amazed by the sensation.  
  
“Fuck,” Jongho breathes out.  
  
Jongho gives a few more shallow thrusts before Mingi releases a wet, wrecked noise, weakly squirming in Yunho’s arms. Jongho loosens his grip on the other’s hair and he watches Mingi’s red and swollen lips linger on his cockhead. It takes a moment before Mingi finally pulls back to properly catch his breath, leaning back against Yunho’s chest.  
  
Yunho hooks his chin over Mingi’s shoulder and looks up at Jongho. Yunho is usually so confident and determined in his actions, but now he’s looking at Jongho with such big and shining eyes, wordlessly pleading for something.  
  
Jongho reaches out to him, stroking his cheek. “Was there something you wanted?”  
  
“Please,” Yunho maneuvers himself to Mingi’s side. He bobs his head in a minute nod and lets his mouth fall open slightly as an invitation.  
  
“Oh, what a good boy,” Jongho praises, sucking in a breath as he holds himself by the base and slides into Yunho’s mouth. Yunho’s lips stretch nicely around his cock and there’s a tight sensation as Jongho slips further inside, Yunho hollowing out his cheeks.  
  
Jongho guesses that Yunho’s threshold is more limited than Mingi’s and tries not to thrust too deeply. He rocks forward a couple of times before pulling back, letting Yunho work his tongue over his head and stroking what he can’t reach.  
  
Feeling overheated, Mingi leaves Yunho’s side for a moment to strip off his shirt and returns quickly. Mingi overlaps his fingers with Yunho’s where he’s touching Jongho’s cock and ducks down to mouth at Jongho’s sac.  
  
Jongho’s hips jolt a little at the unfamiliar but wonderful feeling of having two pairs of lips work over him. Mingi drags his lips upward until he’s swirling his tongue around Jongho’s cockhead alongside Yunho who’s lapping up anything he can get.  
  
Jongho groans and places his hands on Mingi and Yunho’s shoulders respectively and rocks forward as his cock is enveloped by soft tongues. For a second he almost becomes dizzy with pleasure and the thrill of having two people, his best friends, behaving so obediently and so eager to please him.  
  
Eventually, when Jongho becomes close and breathless, has to grip both of their shoulders hard, making them pull off of him.  
  
“My legs are going to give in on me soon,” Jongho manages to say.  
  
Yunho laughs. “That’s alright,” he chuckles, stroking the back of Jongho’s leg as if inviting him to join them on the bed.  
  
From the touch, Jongho falls onto the bed but quickly sits up. At the same time, the mattress shifts beneath him as he finds Mingi hovering above Yunho’s reclined body.  
  
Yunho has a lovely flush on his face from arousal, the color going well past his neck, but it’s cut off by the collar of his shirt. Mingi follows the blush with his eyes before he pokes at Yunho’s clothed chest, the shirt seeming to interrupt everything.  
  
“It’s kind of unfair that you’re the only one who has clothes on,” Mingi says to Yunho.  
  
“Is it?” Yunho asks. He tugs his shirt over his head, discarding the article on the floor. “Is that better?”  
  
“Very.”  
  
“Mingi, you still have your pants on.” Jongho says. Waddling on his knees, he approaches the two where they’re practically lying on each other.  
  
Mingi looks over his shoulder, narrowing his eyes at Jongho. “Well, take them off for me.”  
  
Jongho hooks his finger beneath the waistband of Mingi’s shorts as Mingi says next, “Just look at Jongho, he took his clothes off first and we both sucked his dick!”  
  
As that earns an amused, hearty laugh from Yunho, Jongho, who was prepared to let the elastic snap against Mingi’s skin in retaliation for bossing him around, draws his finger even further back and releases it.  
  
At the snap of his waistband, Mingi arches his spine with a startled gasp. “Ah!”  
  
“I am so sorry,” Jongho coos unapologetically, stroking Mingi’s hip. He then decides to pull Mingi’s shorts down his long legs, watching how he trembles from the cold air hitting his skin.  
  
He squeezes one of Mingi’s thighs and pulls it away from the other, spreading his legs apart as a result. Jongho spreads him with one hand and presses his thumb to Mingi’s entrance, close to entering but not quite yet as it’s dry. Mingi lets out a small whimper in response, dropping his head and lifting his ass up.  
  
Jongho is unable to see Mingi’s face but Yunho can.  
  
“Is Mingi alright?” Jongho asks.  
  
“He’s more than fine,” Yunho answers. Mingi groans. “He really wants you to fuck him. In case you couldn’t tell,” he chuckles.  
  
“I need lube unless Mingi wants me to keep teasing him forever,” Jongho says, moving his thumb in little circles.  
  
“Noo, no more teasing,” Mingi whines, pushing his hips back against Jongho’s hand. He pats Yunho’s chest. “Yunho, go get it, please?”  
  
“Alright,” Yunho smiles and slips out from underneath Mingi’s body. He returns quickly with the bottle, which he hands to Jongho.  
  
Yunho settles himself back on the bed, kneeling in front of Mingi’s face this time. He watches Mingi’s expression twist in pleasure as Jongho pushes his slicked fingers inside of him. Mingi’s eyes open and he’s desperately gazing up at Yunho, the latter becoming a little flustered as a result.  
  
Jongho must have changed his movements or done something new, but because of the angle Yunho can’t see what he did very well. Mingi keens because of it, leaning forward until his nose meets Yunho’s thigh. Yunho reaches to softly pet his face to help him relax for Jongho, receiving a huff of breath against his leg in response.  
  
“You okay?” Yunho asks.  
  
“I... I think I’m going crazy,” Mingi sighs, biting his lip. From behind him, Jongho laughs and curls his fingers just a bit, making the other moan.  
  
Yunho swipes his thumb over Mingi’s cheek before the other turns his face away from his hand. He’s quick to retract his hand, as if he hurt Mingi in any way, but stops once he notices Mingi zeroing in on his hands.  
  
“Want them here,” Mingi mumbles before opening his mouth.  
  
“Oh,” Yunho breathes out. He rests his fingertips along the seam of Mingi’s lips before pushing one of them inside. Mingi is just as responsive to Jongho’s fingers as he is to Yunho’s, pushing his hips back while expertly swirling his tongue.  
  
Eventually, Mingi quickly pulls back to groan out a _“Fuckfuckfuck,”_ as Jongho angles himself to his hole and slides in.  
  
Jongho doesn’t move quite yet, though, reserving a moment for Mingi to adjust to him, so Yunho takes the opportunity to ask, “Mingi?”  
  
“Huh?”  
  
“Can I...?” Yunho trails off, taking Mingi’s chin between his fingers to open his mouth. He drags his pants down his legs and Mingi gasps.  
  
“Yes, oh my god, _yes,”_ Mingi approves with much enthusiasm. He eyes the other’s hard cock hungrily, eagerly opening up to accept Yunho guiding his cock into his mouth.  
  
Yunho cradles Mingi’s head as he inches closer to him, throwing his own head back once Mingi works his tongue around him. Jongho can only watch him being lost in pleasure, feeling his own desire deepen as a result. Ever so often he’ll offer a few thrusts inside of Mingi, rocking into his body and hearing the other whine around Yunho’s cock.  
  
“How is he?” Jongho asks, rubbing Mingi’s hip.  
  
Yunho flushes at the question. His eyes go wide when he notices the hunger in Jongho’s intense gaze, his hips stuttering and sending his cock even deeper into Mingi’s mouth.  
  
“S-so good,” Yunho moans loudly, stroking the base of Mingi’s neck.  
  
“Hmmfh,” Mingi whines.  
  
“You’re taking us— _oh_ — so well.” Jongho kneads Mingi’s ass with his palms before guiding his hips back and forth, making the other fuck himself on his cock.  
  
Mingi easily takes the hint, and as Jongho lets him go he fucks himself until his body trembles from the effort alone. Mingi’s pace becomes sloppy, and he only stops moving on his own when Jongho begins to thrust again. When Mingi becomes close, his sounds become high and urgent, his hands flying up to hold Yunho’s waist still as he moans around his cock.  
  
Jongho feels him twitch and tighten around him, and leans forward to take Mingi’s cock in his hand, pumping him with a loose fist. It only takes a few strokes for him to come with a shiver and a drawn out moan.  
  
Yunho presses his fingers to the knob of Mingi’s jaw, guiding the other to open his mouth so he can move back. Mingi stares up at him with watering eyes, his wrecked appearance alone sending him near the edge. Jongho waits a bit before pulling out, drawing out a weak moan from the other.  
  
“Oh, you’re both still— “ Mingi interrupts himself with a look over his shoulder and turning back to the figure in front of him. “I wanted to make you come,” Mingi says.  
  
Jongho pats Mingi’s waist to get his attention. “Get on your back.”  
  
Mingi rolls himself over, revealing his flushed face and shining body. He arches his body as if he’s presenting himself to Jongho, who complies with his offer. He settles himself between Mingi’s leg and pumps himself until he comes, coating his lower stomach.  
  
Cleaning Mingi up becomes a bit messy as Mingi spreads the mess with his fingers while Yunho cleans him up with some tissue, Yunho making a petulant noise. Jongho presses himself to Yunho’s side, turning his face towards him with his fingers to kiss him.  
  
“What was that for?” Yunho asks.  
  
“I wanted to do that. And you haven’t come yet,” Jongho points out.  
  
“It’s alright,” Yunho brushes it off, but Mingi presses on, tilting his head.  
  
“You don’t want to?”  
  
“It won’t be a bother?” Yunho asks.  
  
“Yunho, we’re in _your_ bedroom! You’re the boss of us now,” Mingi declares. “Tell us what to do, what _you_ want. We can handle anything, right?”  
  
“Sure,” Jongho replies easily. He doesn’t want to pressure Yunho too much, but he wants to at least make sure that he knows he’s not being burdensome.  
  
“Just — fingers are fine.” Yunho pauses and fumbles for the bottle of lube, clicking the cap open.  
  
“Mine or Mingi’s?” Jongho asks.  
  
“Doesn’t matter,” Yunho tells him. Jongho takes the lube from Yunho, who sighs blissfully when Mingi slides behind him and hooks his chin over his shoulder. Mingi reaches around his body to curl a hand around his cock, Yunho rocking into the heat.  
  
Yunho angles his waist a little higher to expose himself. Jongho rubs two of his slick fingers against his outer rim, teasing him.  
  
“Okay?” Jongho asks, rubbing the inside of his thigh.  
  
“Yes,” he nods quickly.  
  
A shaky whimper leaves Yunho’s as Jongho slides his fingers inside of him. It’s a shame that he didn’t fuck Yunho this time, because he opens up so well for Jongho, not resisting one bit when he crooks his fingers.  
  
He’ll be sure to next time. Jongho gets a little dizzy when he thinks about there being a next time. Would there even be a next time? Jongho’s mind stutters a little as he starts to worry about it, but Yunho’s urgent voice takes him out of his head.  
  
“Close, close,” Yunho pants out, leaning back against Mingi’s chest, revealing the stunning line of his neck that Mingi doesn’t hesitate to press his lips to. Yunho’s reaction is to let out a soft breath, turning his face to capture his lips.  
  
As pleasured noises slip out from between the two, Jongho leans forward to cover Yunho’s body in kisses. The contact makes Yunho more responsive, grabbing ahold of Jongho’s shoulder with a soundless whimper against Mingi’s mouth. As Jongho closes his mouth around his nipple, Yunho’s orgasm spills across his own stomach and Jongho’s hand.  
  
They come down from their highs by exchanging soft kisses. Eventually, they get so sick of making out that all they end up doing is cuddling despite their sticky bodies.  
  
“This feels so familiar,” Jongho laughs before he draws Mingi closer by the hand he has on the nape of his neck.  
  
  
  
  
  
After cleaning up, the three end up being so spent that they end up falling asleep on Yunho’s huge bed. Jongho awakens to the tangle of limbs and a lack of blanket. He probably kicked it off of his body in his sleep. He sits up to find the blanket, but instead sees that Yunho and Mingi are curled up to each other, both looking so serene and peaceful.  
  
His heart swells a little from pure affection. He likes this so much that it’s ridiculous. He likes _them_ so much that it’s ridiculous. His worries from before start to return, but his need to sleep takes over everything else, putting an end to his panic.  
  
Jongho successfully finds the hem of the blanket and throws it across his own body, sinking back into the pillows and going back to sleep.  
  
He awakens again in the morning. The ensuite is closed but the light is on and Jongho can hear running water. In the bedroom, Mingi is fully clothed and is about to head out the room.  
  
“Mingi?” Jongho sits up. The other freezes in place, his hand hovering over the doorknob.  
  
“Jongho! Oh, you... you weren’t supposed to see me,” he winces.  
  
“Were you going to leave?” Jongho asks, lifting his brows.  
  
“No, no! Well, not leaving, like... going back home or anything. I was just gonna go outside for a bit.”  
  
“Without telling us?”  
  
“You were asleep and Yunho’s washing his face,” Mingi points out. He sighs and approaches the bed, taking a seat on top of it. “I think I’ve just been overthinking. Was last night just fun for you?”  
  
The question is vague, but Jongho knows exactly what he means.  
  
“It was fun, but it wasn’t _only_ fun for me,” Jongho says slowly. He touches Mingi’s hand. “But know that I’d love to do it again. And so much more.”  
  
“I figured. You were pretty into it,” Mingi laughs. He glances at the bathroom. “But...”  
  
“The same. I’m sure of it,” Jongho assures him.  
  
“What are you guys talking about?”  
  
Yunho emerges from the bathroom with a dewy face and slightly damp shirt. Jongho chuckles a little. Their appearances were not the most ideal to have this kind of conversation, but the situation calls for it.  
  
“We like each other and you,” Mingi says. “Are you gonna kick us out?”  
  
“No, what? I won’t! But... You like me?” Yunho asks. Jongho and Mingi nod. “Both of you like me... but you guys like each other!”  
  
Jongho takes a deep breath for courage. “I may like Mingi, but I like you, too, Yunho! I like you both so much. You both make me so happy and, just... I’m glad that I met you. Both of you.”  
  
“Me, too,” Mingi says in a small voice. “And you feel... the same way?”  
  
“I do, so, so much,” Yunho says.  
  
“And is that... okay?” Jongho asks.  
  
It feels good to finally say it aloud, but the new question lingers in the tense air.  
  
All three of them together, could that really work?  
  
“If we’ve been friends for all this time and crushing on each other, then what difference does it make for all of us to date?” Mingi asks carefully, and that seems to solidify the answer.  
  
_“Date?”_ Yunho blinks.  
  
“Haven’t we been going on dates all this time?” Jongho asks, and groans. “I can’t believe this.”  
  
_“I_ can’t believe this,” says Yunho. He groans, squeezing his eyes shut. “I thought I was being silly for liking more than one person but you both have been feeling this way for each other _and_ me!”  
  
“Tell me about it,” Mingi sighs, reclining on the bed. “Ah, there’s nothing to do today and I’m kinda sick of getting beat in Mario Kart.”  
  
“Let’s go out,” Yunho suggests with a fond smile. “Let’s go on a date.”  
  
“You’re so cheesy,” Mingi wrinkles his nose up. “But I’m down with that. How about you, Jongho? Want to go on a date with us?”  
  
Jongho grins. “Of course I do.”  
  
He wouldn’t have it any other way. 


End file.
